


Girl Like Her

by BlancaPowell



Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apologies, Cliche, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Summary: Colt never apologized.





	Girl Like Her

“ _Why a a guy like him would even look twice at a girl like you?”_

_Girl like you_

_Like you_

_You_

Colt was jolted awake by the same nightmare that had been coming back to him for a few days now. He didn't know why, it was already two months after it all happened. And Ellie probably even forgot about it. But the echo of these hurtful words was still in his head, not letting him sleep.

He looked at the left side to see his girlfriend, curled against her giant pillow, sleeping soundly, unaware of his recent nightmares.

He still remembered her pained look when he said these words but she knew he didn't mean it that way, right?

Quietly, he stood up and tiptoed to the kitchen to drink a glass of cold water. He was sipping the liquid remembering the voices, still loud in his head, repeating those few words. Was it remorse? Compunction?

_Shit._

He just remembered he never apologized. He wasn't a kind of a guy to apologize but he suddenly felt the need to do so. Ellie was everything for him and he didn't want these words to ever hurt her again. He didn’t want to lose her.  _That_ would be a real nightmare.

_Shit._

Back in the bedroom, he watched as her chest was slowly raising and falling down. She looked so peaceful. She was the most wonderful person he ever met and he had to, needed to, tell her that. If not he'd probably--

"Mmm, Colt?"

He shifted his gaze to her eyes and saw she was already half awake, looking at him in confusion. "What is happening?"

"I need to tell you something."

"At," she glanced at the clock, "four in the morning?"

"Yes, now."

"O-okay. You're scaring me," she sat up, unsure how to proceed. 

"Ellie, I want to apologize."

Her eyes widened at his confession and he could see the confusion in her eyes.

"What did you do? Don't tell me you hacked Mr Brown's computer again to give me a better score," she groaned.

"I want to apologize to you for what I said in the garage. That whole 'girl like you, guy like him speech.'"

"Okay, but why--"

"I never said I was sorry. But I am. I didn't mean it like this. What I really meant was that you are an amazing girl. A ten. And guys like me and Logan are a minus one"

"Colt..."

"Girls like you are smart, talented, badass and can do anything. Girls like you don't hang out with guys like me. Guys with issues, no future, nothing."

"Colt, why--"

"And yet somehow a girl like you saw something in a guy like me. And gave him a chance." He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. This girl brought the vulnerable side in him and he wasn't sure whether to love it or hate it.

"And then a girl like you kissed a guy like me and changed him, as cliche as it sounds." He stopped for a moment. "Fuck, this is so cliche"

She chuckled, "go on."

He looked at her with so much affection that he barely allowed himself to show and continued. "Miraculously, a girl like you wanted a guy like me despite all his flaws. A girl like you told a guy like me she loved him and she didn't even know how much she changed a guy like me."

"Colt..." She had tears in her eyes.

"And a guy like me is the luckiest bastard in the whole world because a girl like you wanted him. And I wanted to apologize and explain what I meant. I don't want you to ever think there's something wrong with you or that you're not enough. Cause you're perfect." He finished, suddenly embarrassed by what he just said.

_What the hell did I just did? I hope she won't remember it tomorrow, I'm so dumb--_

His thoughts were cut off by a sudden feeling of warm lips on his. She pulled him on top of her, kissing him fiercely and he smiled against her lips. This woman was turning him into the most vulnerable dumbass but for her he could be anything. She pulled away for a moment and smiled at him warmly.

"A girl like me picked a guy like you and she doesn't regret it. She loves him so much and she would like him to stop being so harsh on himself. A girl like me loves a guy like you, okay? But the next time a guy like you wants to apologize I’d suggest waiting till the morning unless he wants a girl like me to kill him.” She kissed him again and he pulled her closer, almost squeezing her. 

_How even can you love someone that much?_

He smiled to his thoughts and whispered into her ear, “I’ll I never stop being grateful for a girl like you then.”


End file.
